


Welcome Back to FUCK DAN

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Vader Wouldn't Have Put Up with You [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Game Grumps - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2016, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Misuse of xboxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo watches something other than Star Wars and Hux is somehow still forced to watch it with him.</p><p>For International Fanworks Day 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IFD 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent because I love Game Grumps and I spend most of my time watching them on my xbox. ~~My dad says the same thing as Hux all the time.~~ I tried my hardest, but failed to find any prompts at [otpprompts](http://www.otpprompts.tumblr.com) to suit my needs for this one. I'm letting it go, though, because this one follows the IFD prompt put out by Ao3.
> 
> Please let me know if you find any mistakes or errors.
> 
> Side note: This is my 30th fic posted to Ao3! Yay! Before I started posting here, I wrote at FFN, and you can find my account [he](http://40.media.tumblr.com/4a45647c4e91b37b5e03658860192608/tumblr_o2k8zwb3y61rwmzcso1_1280.jpg)\- Wait a minute, I'm not subjecting you guys to that torture! I've come a long way from writing Fruits Basket smut (at the ~~illegal~~ age of 13, no less) and shitty Twilight self-inserts. I mean, my new stuff isn't the best, but it is much better than it used to be! And I hope to continue getting better over the next six years! And the six years after that! And the six after that! And the-
> 
> I'll stop now.
> 
> Happy International Fanworks Day everyone!

Hux had come to expect certain things. He expected the milk to always be gone right when he needed it, he expected he would always get to the library just as Kylo's annoying second cousin started his shift, and he expected Kylo would always be watching Star Wars on the couch when he got back from class. He did not expect to hear a loud, anguished cry of failure mingled with his boyfriend’s slightly unhinged laughter emanating from their apartment as he approached the door.

“ _STOP DREAMING ABOUT CANDY! YOU CAN EAT CANDY! IT’S REAL!_ ”

“It’s a real thing!”

He paused with his hand on the doorknob, wondering briefly if what was inside would make him wish he hadn't gone home. _Only way out is through, I suppose,_ he thought with a sigh.

Inside, Kylo sat on the couch, giggling as a colourful scene played out across the television. It seemed to be a game, being played by two offscreen men.

“Ah, Dane Cook accent makes everything better.” One of the men sighed as his counterpart snickered.

“It really does!”

“What the hell are you watching now?”

The Vader fanboy tried to gain control of his laughter and paused it. “Phasma recommended it.” He looked over the back of the couch at Hux, grinning. “It's hilarious.”

“So you’re spending your time watching two grown men play a video game that looks like it was meant for preteens? What is this even on?”

“Firstly, it's called a Let’s Play. Secondly, Kirby’s Dream Course would make preteens cry. And third, it’s on YouTube.” On anyone else, the face Kylo had while saying this may have been too serious, but Hux was used to his boyfriend’s strange changes in emotion.

“You're using the Xbox for YouTube?”

“Are you using it for anything?”

“You can use your laptop for YouTube. Or your tablet. Or your phone. You're going to burn out the system using it for shit like this.”

“It looks better on the TV.”

“Oh, then by all means, continue.” Hux replied, flatly.

“Thank you, I will.” Kylo smirked and turned back to the screen, exiting from the video to a YouTube search screen. “And just for you, I’ll start it from the beginning and you can watch with me.”

Hux sighed and dropped his bag next to the door. “I have work to do, Kylo. Some of us actually go to our classes.”

“Do it later. And I went to my morning lecture.” The Sith wannabe argued, swinging his legs off the couch and onto the coffee table to make room for his obviously grumpy boyfriend. “Come on, this will make you feel better, I promise. Just watch _one_ episode.”

“One episode?”

“Ten minutes of your precious time.”

“Fine.” Hux strode around the couch and dropped down next to Kylo unceremoniously. “Ten minutes.”

Before he knew it, four episodes had passed and he’d forgotten all about the paper he had to start researching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode Kylo is watching at the beginning is the end of [Kirby's Dream Course Part 9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPsVEg8JqWghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPsVEg8JqWg). Undeniably my favorite Grump series. It was also my introduction into Game Grumps, so nostalgia plays a part in that.
> 
> If you haven't seen any Game Grumps and you like stupid humor and watching people die in stupid ways while playing video games, I highly recommend giving them a shot.
> 
> This one might get a second chapter, because I originally meant to add more - namely how much Hux gets into the Grumps.


	2. IFD 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist
> 
> Takes place at the end of 2018, before and after a Game Grumps Live show.
> 
> The only prompts for this were Ao3's IFD 2017 prompt and my own experience before and after a Game Grumps Live show at the end of 2016. I surprised my brothers with tickets as their Christmas present from me and because we got there so early we froze our asses off for an hour and change. It was horrible and worth every moment.

It. Was. Cold. So very cold. They had driven two and a half hours to stand around in the cold. If not for how excited Kylo was, Hux would say it hadn't been worth it.

"Do you think Arin will-"

"I don't know."

"But do you think-"

"I think I'm freezing body parts you have an intense appreciation for off, and you keep making me open my mouth." Hux bundled further into his hoodie, trying to pull his shirt collar over his chin hands free without looking like an idiot. It wasn't working well so far.

To his right, the Vader fanboy turned Let's Play addict scoffed. "It's not that cold."

"No, _you_ don't think it's that cold because you're vibrating at a speed known previously only to hummingbirds you're so excited." A large gust of freezing air blew past, taking his hood with it. "It's twenty degrees and windy as fuck."

"Why didn't you bring a warmer coat?"

"I think if I'd grabbed a parka you might have questioned just where we were going."

"Maybe."

Keeping his hood up was a lost cause; every time he got it settled again the wind blew it back down. Hux's entire face hurt, but if he turned away from the wind he'd be forced to make small talk with the people behind them. He'd squeezed his eyes closed a few minutes ago, so rather than seeing when Kylo stepped in front of him, he felt a lack of wind and warm arms wrapping around him.

"What are you doing?"

"You were complaining about the cold. I'm keeping you warm."

Hux did not, as a rule, snuggle. But it was cold and if he could get closer to the person keeping him warm he was damn well going to.

"I don't need you to."

"I can stop."

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"Alright."

* * *

His throat hurt, he was tired, and he just wanted to lay down for the next twelve hours. But that was the best show he'd ever been to.

He'd definitely have to get a better Christmas present for Hux now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. I don't really have time for much more at the moment. Since I last posted, I've graduated and gotten a job. I'm not technically full time, but I'm as close as you can get without the benefits and when I'm not working I'm kind of useless. It took me like, a day and a half just to write this. So, sorry, but you probably can't rely on timely updates to anything. Not that you've been holding out hope for that, given how long it's been. I am going to try to write more, but I've learned not to promise anything.


End file.
